Big Time Beach Party
Big Time Beach Party is a current movie/episode of Big Time Rush that aired on February 21, 2011. Plot Griffin made a deal with BTR that if they got a number 1 record, they can go to his beach house in Malibu. Big Time Rush finally has a number 1 record (in Kerplankistan) so Griffin has to let the boys enjoy his Malibu Beach House. All of them had already planed on what their going to do on the beach. James is going to surf, Carlos going to impress the Jennifers with his muscles, Logan is going to look for burried treasures, and Kendall going to spend time by making out with Jo. But the plan didn't go so well. Jo can't come to the beach party because she has to do re-shoot for her series, but she promised Kendall she would go there as soon as she's done. When Mrs. Knight found out the boys didn't put on sunblock, she is determine to give them some, so she drag Katie to the beach. At first Katie refused because she hates the beach, but them Mrs. Knight told her that she would get a lot of celebrity autographs, she agreed (she was going to make the celebrities sign a contract with her). BTR-beach-7.jpg BTR-big-time-beach-party-large-marge.jpg Big-time-beach-party-214-215-clip-1.jpg Images-1.jpeg Tumblr lhr8v19CqC1qg8o2u.gif 00019.jpg 00047.jpg 00040.jpg 00049.jpg 00051.jpg 00054.jpg 00058.jpg 00062.jpg 00116.jpg 00134.jpg 00159.jpg 00210.jpg 00268.jpg 00280.jpg 00321.jpg 00428.jpg 00446.jpg 00502.jpg 00505.jpg 00590.jpg 00614.jpg At the beach, James went surfing but was hit by giant wave and drowned. He was saved by a girl named Annie that he thought to be a mermaid (Gage Golightly). Logan tried to find burried treasure but was unable to. Carlos tried to impress the Jennifers but couldn't because the Jennifers will only talk to him if he had a beach house. So he join Logan on the treasure hunt. They soon met Patchy The Pirate (Tom Kenny) and helped him find his family lost treasure. Katie tried to convince Russell Brand to sign a contract with her. Mrs. Knight tried to get the boys to put on some sunblock. Gustavo and Kelly tried to make the boys hate the beach so that they don't make the same mistake like the previous boy band. Kendall spend some alone time on his beach blanket and met a new fan, Sandy, who is crazy for him. She took pictures of them sitting together and posted on the internet and introduce herself as Kendall's new girlfriend. Jo saw this and immediately called Kendall to ask some explanation. But before Kendall was done answering, Sandy threw away his phone. The boys performed "Boyfriend" in the middle of the show. Kendall tried numerous attempt to get rid of Sandy but everyone of them backfired and makes Jo even more upset. Sandy's boyfriend found out about Sandy and Kendall and was furious. To settle the argument, they have a drag race, the winner will stay at the beach, will the loser will have to leave the beach forever. Kendall finally won the race, he set Sandy straight so she will never follow him again, and make up with Jo. At the end, James finally realized that Annie wasn't a mermaid but a competative swimmer; Carlos, Logan, and Patchy found the treasure and was able to open it but have to give it away to Griffin to pay for damages; Katie became Russell Brand's manager; Gustavo and Kelly give up and realize that if the boys love the beach so much they can just move to the beach; and Kendall and Jo was reunited again. The boys then performed on Russell Brand's beach part with the song "Dance, Dance, Dance" from The Beach Boys. Info & Trivia Notes: Tom Kenny as "Patchy the Pirate" will make a guest appearance in this episode as stated and shown by Kelli Goss via twitter picture. Also Russel Brand is set to appear in this episode confirmed by the NY post. Brian Maddox and Clayton Johnson from the band Stereo Skyline will also appear on this episode. Special Guest Star(s): Russell Brand as Himself, Tom Kenny as Patchy the Pirate and Gage Golightly as Annie Song(s) Featured: a cover of "Hang Onto Your Ego" by The Beach Boys, "Boyfriend", and a cover of "Dance, Dance, Dance" by The Beach Boys. Flimed at Point Dume in Malibu, California for 2 weeks. Running Gag: Every time Sandy cuts Kendall's video chat, she throws the phone in the water. Every time Gustavo tries to get the boys out of the beach, he hurts himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Movies